kimiko x wuya, wuya x kimiko
by dan the cupid
Summary: wuya end's up staying at kimiko's house and thing's don't go the way she thought they would check it out
1. Chapter 1

xiaolin showdown  
im doing kimiko x wuya  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

kimiko was at home on her break form the showdown's with her father she was sitting at home bord out of her mind kinda wishing she was back at the temple. "hay dad" kimiko yelled.  
"yes kimiko" mr tohomiko said coming into the living room. "is it ok if i go out and see tokyo." she asked. "yes but kimiko please be careful it is getting dark, ok" said mr tohomiko."ok dad, it's not like im a xiaolin monk or anything" kimiko said back sarcastically."xiaolin monk or not it is still very dangerous" said her dad looking at her with a stern face. "ok dad, i'll be careful" kimiko said, than got up and  
walked out the door of her house in tokyo. she walked around the city just thinking to her self. "i wish omi,rai and clay were here with me, god im sooo bored , it's not that i don't like my dad or anything  
it's just i wish something exciting would happen" she said walking along the city side walk she turned her head to the left and saw a shoe store she than looked down at the money in her pocket, and smiled  
she quickly ran in side. she looked around and grabbed a pare of black and purple boot's off the shelf and brought them to a guy at the cash register "a little young to be out at this hour" said the guy.  
"im 18 for your info not that it's your bee's wax anyway" she said looking at him "whatever " said the guy as he punched in the number's to the cash register "that will be 60 buck's" said the man and kimiko handed him the money and walked out happy then she looked up at the sky and her smile quickly faded. " dad is going to be mad at me" she as she started running home as fast as she could.

she just barely made  
it in the house in time just before the sun went down. her dad popped his head around the corner "i see you made it just in time" said her dad smiling "dinner will be ready in ten minutes" he added walking  
back into the kitchen. she sat down tired from running. just then her dad poked his head around the corner "hay kimiko i need you to go out again i need fish from the store " said her to dad kimiko let  
out a grone "ok" she said getting back up getting he shoe's back on and walking out the door. she started walking down the street when it started to rain. she started running to the store as it was coming  
down very hard. "god why did it have to start raining now" said kimiko angry. suddenly she tripped on her own feet and ended up falling down a hill. she landed face first in mud. now she was furious  
grinding her teeth in anger. "you mite want to watch where your going girl" she herd a all to familiar voice say standing above her say. she looked up "wuya?" she said in surprise. wuya was standing there proud and tall in her human form but with out her witch power's. see a few mouths back she got her body back but sadly for her she stript was striped of her power's. "how do you know my name" said wuya not recognizing kimiko with mud on her face. kimiko spat out mud from her mouth "it's me kimiko" she said standing up in her fighting position. "one of the xiaolin brat's, what are you doing here!" wuya  
exclaimed. "im here with my dad, what are you doing here,planing something evil" she said eyeing her. "calm your self i am not here doing anything of the sort" said wuya. "oh than why are you here" she asked with a curious look on her face. "im here visiting i wanted to see how this place changed in the last thousand year's" said wuya. "oh" said kimiko. suddenly she herd a growling sound come from wuya's  
stomach "you sound hungry" said kimiko. "ya i guess i would be, i haven't eaten in five day's" said wuya aggravated. "what why?!" kimiko exlamed.

"don't have something called money, apparently in this timeline you need money to eat you can't just trade thing's for food" she said looking at kimiko. "oh well than how do you pay for your apartment" asked kimiko. "apartment?, oh you mean a place were people go to stay, i don't i sleep on this tree here" said wuya. kimiko gave her a funny look. "you know i can't believe im saying this especially to someone who tried to kill me not even a month ago but but do you  
wanna come back to my house with me my dad is cooking and im sure i can talk him in to you staying as long as you don't try anything funny" said kimiko eyeing wuya once more. wuya took a look of shock on  
her face " really?" she added. "ya but the first hint of you trying to slit my throat in my sleep your back on the street, got it" said kimiko. "yes i understand" said wuya smiling evilly. kimiko then started walking to the shop were they sold fish and wuya was behind her. "is this where you live?" asked wuya. "no im here because my dad sent me to get fish" said kimiko as she went inside. she bought the fish and started heading to her house. kimiko walked inside "hay dad we have a guest " she yelled. her dad came out of the kitchen "ho really i" mr tohomiko was about to say but stopped when he saw who it was  
"kimiko will you please follow me into the kitchen" he said. and sure enough she did "ummm, i don't mean to sound rude but isn't that,that witch you always fight against, you know the who's always trying  
to kill you and your friend's" he added. "ya but she's harmless now plus she has no were to go and i was kinda hoping she could stay with us" said kimiko. her dad looked at her funny. but then said"ok but  
i do not want any trouble from her do you understand" said mr tohomiko. "yes dad i do" said kimiko that night her dad cooked dinner and wuya joined them for thier meal. wuya was practically inhaling  
her food. " geez slow down wuya, your not even swallowing your food" said kimiko. "shut it, if you didn't eat for five day's you would be the same way" she said snapping at kimiko. after wuya was done kimiko took her up stair's to her bed room and made wuya a little bed made out of sheet's on the floor. "ok thier you go" said kimiko smiling."what is this" wuya said angry looking at kimiko. "it's your bed silly" said kimiko still smiling. "this is not a bed, it is a sorry excuse for a bed, that over there is a bed" said wuya pointing at kimiko's bed. "no that's my bed, you think im ganna let you sleep beside me, after all we been through" said kimiko. wuya crossed her arm's and pouted. "fine" said wuya as she lay down on the sheet's. "good night hag" said kimiko as she got under her blanket. "night brat" said wuya.  
as they both fell asleep.

the next morning wuya opened her eye's hearing something in the closet. she looked over and saw kimiko. "oh hay your up" said kimiko. "yes, it would seem so" said wuya. "what are you doing" she asked. "looking for something to wear" said kimiko. "by the way i have to do chore's and im going out tonight with some of my old friend's from way back, soo you'll be home alone" said kimiko. "what where are you going"  
said wuya. "to a concert" kimiko answered. "oh" said wuya. "well im ganna get started on the dish's so you do whatever" said kimiko as she ran down stair's "well this should be fun" said wuya. after a few hours kimiko had left to go to the concert and wuya was home alone kimiko's dad was at work. wuya cooked her something, ate it and sat on the couch. "well this turned out to be horrible, i come for a visit  
than i end up being taken care of by one of the xiaolin warriors, why am i even here. you know i can't help but wonder what jack and chase are up to i bet there having way more fun than this" she said to her self wuya walked back up stair's and walked into kimiko's room she thought she mite take a nap. she looked over to her bed on the floor and then looked over to kimiko's bed "the fire brat won't mind if  
i sleep in her bed this time not like she's using it" she said as she got into kimiko's bed and fell asleep. one hour past and wuya was woken up by the slamming of a door. she sat up "well that was strange" she said to her self. suddenly kimiko came into the room she through her stuff over in the corner."oh hey how was that thing of your's" said wuya stretching her arm's. "it was fun" said kimiko as she took of her boot's and put them in the corner of the room. she than sat down beside wuya taking off he jacket. then kimiko pulled out a game boy and stated playing on it she leaned back against her bed her eye's to the screen "what is that thing" asked wuya not familiar with 20th sentry technology. "it's a game boy and im playing goo zombie's 19" said kimiko "by the way if you don't mind me asking, why isn't spicer or chase with you i didn't think you'd come to a place like this all by your self" said kimiko. "oh i don' know jack had some family thing to go to and chase doesn't like to go out side his cave , even though i begged him for month's" said wuya. "what's the dill with you and chase anyway" asked kimiko. "what do you mean?" asked wuya. "well you know, you make it pretty obvious you have a thing for him" said kimiko  
smiling

wuya blushed"oh yes i do, but he doesn't feel that way about me, even though i'v tried more than thousand time's to get his attention, i swear it's like he doesn't know beauty when he see's it" said wuya  
kimiko just laughed a little. "and what's so funny monk" asked wuya angry. "nothing, just you are" said kimiko. "ya well what about you, any men you find interesting" said wuya "mmmm no not really" said kimiko. "what about those three xiaolin brat's, you as you say 'have a thing' for any of them" asked wuya. "no, well i'v thought about raimundo before and clay but their more like brother's and omi's well, he's omi" said kimiko giggling. "actually now that you mention it there is someone i'v been seeing secretly but i really shouldn't talk about it" said kimiko as she got up and went over to her closet.  
"someone you have been seeing in secret, now i am interested young monk" said wuya following her. "na you wouldn't wanna know , i haven't even told omi, raimundo or clay yet anyway" she said digging  
in her closet. "oh and why not" asked wuya. "well, ... let's just say it's not a boy im seeing this time and i don't know how they would react to the situation" said kimiko smiling as she was looking through a box of shoe's. wuya gave her a look of shock. "if it's not a male than you mean to say you are seeing a female" asked wuya not quite sure if she heard kimiko right. "ya her name is lizzy, she's one of the girl's i went out with this evening" said kimiko. wuya was very surprised and not sure what to say, in her day you usually never heard about something like this mostly because if you did turn out to be that way you were either stoned or burned at stake but that's besides the point "so... why a umm, a girl" asked wuya genuinely interested. "well, you know, i don't know i guess i just wanted to see what it would be like  
and when lizzy asked me out, i said yes and i ended up having a lot of fun and i kinda ended up likeing her it's kinda strange when i think about it, but at the same time im glad it happened" said kimiko.  
"oh" was all wuya mustered out. "don't tell me your freaked out now" said kimiko laughing. "no, of course not just i, didn't expect it from you, that's all" said wuya. kimiko smiled. "you know wuya i hope you don't mind me saying this but i honestly don't know why chase wouldn't date you both are evil and have a lot in common plus you are really beautiful when your in your human form" said kimiko with her back  
turned to wuya looking through the closet. wuya felt a blush come across her face and she looked down at floor. "oh, ummm thank you" said wuya. "found it" said kimiko it was a little bracelet she snapped on  
her rist. she walked back over to her bed and laid down she got under it and started to fall asleep. "im going to bed if dad ask's tell him im not hungry" she added "ok i will" said wuya as she laid in her sheet  
bed on the floor. the next few week's everything went better than kimiko or wuya expected they were actually talking like friend's and the insults died down a lot. one day they were sitting in kimiko's  
room talking "and he put's two pice's of toast in his computer and it blew up" said wuya laughing. kimiko laughing along with her "that's spicer for ya" she said. "ya, jack can be a pain and i have betrayed him  
a lot of time's but he really is a smart kid even though he doesn't show it, i kinda miss having him around as much as i used to" said wuya smiling. "you, you constantly yell at him and call him a good for nothing ingrate" said kimiko giggling. "yes i know, but i do care for jack a little with out him and chase my life would just be boring" said wuya "don't let any one know i said that" she added. "your secret's safe with me, and now that you'v said something why hasn't spicer been around lately the last time we had a showdown he didn't show up " asked kimiko. "oh i don't know, i guess he's growing up he has a girlfriend now and he got a grant from something called nasa, i think he's finaly seeing how bad he is at being evil so i guess he's starting to quit, chase won't say anything or even show it, and he'd never admit it but i think he's kinda sad that jack is starting to drift from our little evil group, katnappe told us that jack was also going to a place in called harvard in 6 month's so i guess he'll be gone for good" said wuya. "wow spicer's leaveing that's kinda depressing" said kimiko. "oh really, coming from the girl who beat's him up on a constant bace's" said wuya smiling. "well ya i mean we do, do that and make fun of him but i meen it's been 7 year's and i hate to say this but even though me, clay and raimundo with the exception of omi hate haveing him around, we'll still miss him when he's gone" said kimiko. "don't tell anyone i said that, clay and rai will kill me" said kimiko smiling " you know i won't , you know , even though my body stay's young, everything is alway's constantly changing around me, sometime's i wish time was as timeless as my body" said wuya. "ya i know what you meen" said kimiko. "you know though, it hasn't been half bad being here with you" said wuya. "ya you to" said kimiko. just then kimiko's electronic clock went off. "wow it's two in the morning, well im ganna go to bed" said kimiko as she pulled a hair bow from her hair and her hair fell down comming just a little below her back. "good night kimiko" said wuya. "hay wuya have you ever been to a club" she asked getting in her  
bed. "no i don't even know what that is" said wuya. "well im going tomarrow and im takeing you with with me" said kimiko smiling at wuya. "what i don't even get a choice in the matter" said wuya smiling  
back. "nope my house my rule's" said kimiko. "ok, but only becouse im allowing it" said wuya. "hay wuya" kimiko said sittig back up and rubbing her eye's. "ya " said wuya. "you wanna sleep in my bed tonight" she asked. wuya smiled got up and walked over to the bed "thought you were afraid of me killing you in your sleep" she said sitting down on the bed. "just shut up and get under the blanket" said kimiko tucking her self in.

wuya got under the blanket and began to fall asleep about ten minutes later kimiko was out like a light and placed her arm's around wuya unknowingly. wuya opened her eye's suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "umm kimiko?" she said but kimiko was fast asleep, wuya made an attempt to move away but kimiko scooted in closer and her head ended up on wuya's chest and her head in between wuya's breast's  
wuya was now very uncomfortable but she felt her self blush hard, and her heart was racing and for some unknown reason to her, her body was becoming flustered it was kinda the same filling she got around chase but it was a lot stronger. not knowing what to do she just lay there with kimiko on top of her confused at what she was feeling. for the rest of the night she stayed like that until morning came.  
kimiko woke up eye's closed and arm's stretched. wuya who had gotten no sleep all the night before, wuya shoved her self off the bed and fell onto the floor. kimiko opened her eye's and looked over the side of her bed why you over there, i thought you went to sleep in the bed" said kimiko. "i did but i found it hard to sleep" said wuya. looking off to the side. "oh, well you ready for today" said kimiko smiling.  
"what do you mean, what's going on" said wuya completely forgetting about what kimiko said yester day. "the club remember " she said. "oh yes that" said wuya. kimiko quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed wuya by the hand dragging her over to the closet. "what are you doing" asked wuya. "were ganna make you look hot" said kimiko. as she got out a low cut green and purple dress. and quickly  
started to take of wuya's robe. "h-hay" said wuya pulling back. wuya triped backword on her own feet and her robe came wide open. kimiko pulled the rest of it off and in one move she put the dress on her  
"kimiko this dress is very short" said wuya. "ya it's supposed be" said kimiko. wuya had never done this before and she felt very uncomfortable she knew she was kinda the seductress in the hole shen gong wu business but this was over the top even for her, her boobs were practically hanging out, she tried to hide them with the dress but the fact that she was a dubble d braw size didn't do much of anything and the dress came above her knees. kimiko than pulled her into the bathroom and started doing her hair and her make up  
it took them about two hours. "ok your done " said kimiko adding ear ring's and a neckless. "ok im going to get ready don't touch anything or take anything off you look sexy girl" said kimiko smiling and giggling wuya smiled a nervously and looked over to the side. three hour's later kimiko was almost done. "kimiko how much longer are you going to be" yelled wuya. "just one more minute" she said then she came around the corner. kimiko had on a blue dress and her hair was in three pony tails with make up and ear ring's on "what do think" said kimiko. wuya smiled "wow you look great" she said "ok now that it's almost 7 we can stop some where and get something to eat" kimiko said as she grabbed  
wuya and they headed down the stair's "dad were leaving" yelled kimiko to her dad who was in the kitchen. her dad came out of the kitchen and saw her and wuya all dressed up kimiko's dad blushed looking at wuya and looked down a her chest. "oh i-i- im going to go back and cook now y-you two have a good time" and mr tohomiko quickly as he went back into the kitchen. "ok let's go"kimiko said pulling wuya out the door and into her car. they came to a big building that had loud music playing and a crowd of people were standing out side of the building.

kimiko got out of the car. wuya just stood there staring at the place. "kimiko i don't think this is my kind of place" said wuya. "don't tell me wuya the great witch is scared of a little club" said kimiko smiling. "what, don't be foolish, im just not sure that i will have a good time, i'm not used to all this new age partying and what not" said wuya. "you will have a good time as long as you stick by me" said kimiko grabbing her hand. "now come on" kimiko added dragging wuya in. once wuya got inside she became more comfortable, boy's were giving wuya wink's as her and kimiko walked over two the bar. "can i get you anything" asked the bar tender. "yes i want orange juice and what do you want wuya" said kimiko" wuya looked at the drink's over on the sighn and saw the word martini "i'll have a martini" said wuya . the bar tender handed kimiko and wuya there drink's. for the rest of the night wuya had more fun than she had in year's, her and kimiko danced and she talked to a few people. it was about 9 at night when  
wuya stepped out side with a big smile on her face she bummed into some one she turned around to tell the guy to watch where he was going but stopped when she saw who it was. "c-c-chase, j-jack" she said shaking. "wuya, what are you doing here" asked chase then his eye's widened when she saw what she was wearing and so did jack's both of there eye's moved their way to her chest and wuya became over whelmed with embarrassment. just then kimiko come over and grabbed wuya's arm's "hay wuya, your ganna miss the band their on in five" said kimiko then looked at jack and chase who was standing  
in front of her. "jack spicer and chase young what are you two doing here" asked kimiko. "we're here for shen gong wu why are you here and with wuya" asked jack. "wuya and kimiko what are you two doing  
here" they all heard a familiar brazilian voice say from just behind them say. they all looked and there stood omi,raimundo and clay "hay guy's your here to" asked kimiko."we should be sayin the same thing to ya" said clay. "kimiko have you gone over to the heylin side " asked omi with a worried look on his face. "no, why would you think that" asked kimiko. "because your here with wuya,chase and jack" said raimundo. "actually im just here with wuya,chase and jack found us right before you did" said kimiko. "oh then why are you with" raimundo was about to finish but stopped when he realized what  
wuya was in and much like chase and jack's his eyes widened along with omi's and clay's as who just realized it as well. omi blushed and looked to the side "wuya your clothes are very uu, revealing" omi said. "see i told you, you looked great, they all can't keep there eye's off ya" said kimiko to wuya. "hay, d-don't point it out" said raimundo blushing. "so wuya why are you here with kimiko" asked jack.  
"w-well you see i, uuum, i" wuya was shuddering and very nervous. kimiko saw this and gave wuya a sad look she knew that wuya was very proud and she couldn't think of what jack and chase would think of  
wuya if they knew she accepted help from her so kimiko made a decision "i needed to find clay, omi and raimundo because i thought a new shen gong wu had been revealed, i saw wuya come in here so i followed her in this club thinking i might find you guy's" said kimiko as she pushed wuya to the side and walked over to raimundo, omi and clay. wuya gave her a confused look and kimiko just smiled at her.  
"so guy's where is the shen gong wu, and why wasn't i told about this" asked kimiko. "master fung tried to send you a letter in the mail but i think something went rong and it didn't get to you" said raimundo. "oh, well im here now" said kimiko. wuya then realized what kimiko was doing and had the feeling of loss and sadness but she didn't know why i mean sure her and kimiko had spent time together but  
they were still enemy's and it wasn't like they couldn't eve see each other again, still she did and it was starting to get to her. "wuya are you coming" said chase. wuya looked up at him. "what?" she asked.  
"i said are you coming we have to find the shen gong wu before the for monk's find it" said chase looking at wuya. "oh yes, sorry" said wuya as she followed chase and jack. "bye hag" said kimiko winking at wuya as she left behind chase and jack. chase looked back at the four monk's "i will get that shen gone wu and if you get in my way i will destroy you" said chase and jack added a "ya xiaolin loser's" and walked off with chase. wuya took one last look back at kimiko and she followed chase and jack.


	2. Chapter 2

xiaolin showdown  
im doing kimiko x wuya  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi,my third arm sash,mantis flip coin

wuya chase and jack were now walking through tokyo, and wuya was deep in thought "why didn't my shen gong wu sense go off was i really that distracted, but nothing in 15,000 years has ever gottin in the way of shen gong wu sense before why now and what could have gottin me so distracted in the first place to get me off of my the shen gong wu sense" wuya said thinking to her self "wuya i didn't know you went clubbing, and dressed like that" said jack trying to keep his eye's on her face. "yes i thought you hated thing's such as that" said chase. "ya well, i-i just need a break from you two every now and than" said wuya and that's when chase looked at her curiously and eyed her. "what" she asked. "you wouldn't be lieing to me would you wuya" asked chase stopping with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face. "no why would that even cross you mind" asked wuya nervous. "because, i can see you needing to break from spicer but me that's  
not your usual behavior, it strikes me as odd" said chase. "you know im standing right here" said jack. "yes your point" said chase. "never mind" said jack rolling his eye's "what no, for what reason would i have to lie" said wuya. "true, ok let's continue looking for the wu" said chase as he started walking again. just then wuya's sense kicked in and she looked to her right and saw a green ring on a statue in a fountain. "the ring of foundation" she said looking at it "what's it do" asked jack. "it can create anything your heart desires" said wuya as she walked in to the fountain and up to the statue just as she was about to grab it omi jumped into the pitcher. "wuya i challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" said omi. "i accept, what is the game this time" she asked. "a race to the ring though a obstacle corse" said omi smiling. "ok, what do you wager" said wuya. "my golden claws against your umm what do you have" asked omi. "i have no shen gong wu" said wuya. "oh well than, i guess we do this showdown with out wu" said omi. "that's fine with me" said wuya. "ok" said omi "xiaolin showdown" they both said at the same time then added "gong ye tempai " and the showdown began. wuya ran but omi was the one who was best at speed and was catching  
up to her really fast. kimiko was with clay, raimundo watching the whole thing from down below. "wow it's not every day you see wuya in a showdown" said raimundo. "ya it's kind of strange" said clay just then kimiko heard a "HAY KIMIKO" from behind her she turned around and she saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes waving at her then her heart skipped a beat it was lizzy. kimiko then froze  
unsure of what to do. all she could think of was "oh no not now". as lizzy came over to her and her friend's. "hay girl what's going on" asked lizzy as she hugged kimiko. "o-oh hi lizzy uu, umm" said kimiko not  
completely finishing her sentence. "oh hi" said raimundo. "a friend of your's" asked clay. "oh y-ya" said kimiko. wuya looked down and was hearing all this "lizzy why does that sound so..., wait that's the girl  
that kimiko was dating, what should i do kimiko look's like she's having a hard time, wait why do i care" she said to her self, but wuya was never one to go against her feeling's evil or good one's.

"i don't know why i care but she did cover for me with chase and jack i suppose i'll help the fier brat out this one time" wuya said to her self. wuya found a good place off the edge of the showdown bord she was ganna throw the showdown. "oop's" she said fake falling off the edge running down and bummed into lizzy knocking her over. omi suddenly won the show down. jack ran over to wuya and chase walked over following jack knowing she wasn't hurt. wuya than grabbed the girl's hand and took her away from the three xiaolin monk's "hay what the heck, who are you" said lizzy. "that dosn't matter, here" said wuya handing the  
girl 10 dollar's that kimiko had given her just before the seen at the club "leave at once and call kimiko later" wuya added. happy with the money lizzy smiled and said "ok, HAY KIMIKO I'LL SEE YOU LATER K" lizzy yelled walking away. kimiko just kinda stood there as wuya walked up to her whispered "you owe me one brat" and she pushed kimiko to the ground. "well look's like you win omi but next time i will  
beat you and your insolent little friend's" said wuya smiling evilly "come on, we lost" said wuya with her smile quickly dropping walking past chase and jack. now chase definitely knew something was up but said nothing as him,wuya and jack made it back to jack's flying car and flew back to chase's cave.

kimiko smiled she didn't expect that kind of kindness from someone like wuya, "hay kim you coming" asked raimudo. "ya" said kimiko running up to the three xiaolin monk's. "hay before we go can i say bye  
to my dad" kimiko asked. "ya just meet us behind the club you were you where at k" said raimundo. "you got it" said kimiko as she walked away from the group.

wuya was sitting on chase's stone couch ,while eating an apple. chase just eyed her from a far while jack was working on his jack bot's "why would wuya lie to me and why would she throw the  
showdown like that, if i ask her about it she'll just give me another lie, i guess i'll just have to wait this out, what ever she's hiding she can't hide for ever" said chase to him self. wuya  
was still thinking about kimiko and how they had fun together at the club and while she was at her house, then she let out a smile chase took notice of this "hay spicer" he still said looking at wuya. "ya,what is it" asked jack taking his attention off his jack bot and turning it to chase. "have you noticed wuya's behavior lately, does it seem strange to you in anyway" said chase not taking his eye's off wuya.  
"no not really, except the whole club thing, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary why" asked jack. "just curious" said chase.

at the temple kimiko was happily in her sitting on her mat. master fung came around the corner "i am glad to see you back young one" he said smiling "ya i missed this place while i was at my dad's" said kimiko "so how was your break?" he asked. "ok, i had a little run in with wuya" said kimiko. "oh really!" asked master fung surprised. "ya but it wasn't as bad as you might think" said kimiko smiling. "we are talking about wuya the witch right" asked master fung. just then omi walked in"kimiko another shen gong wu is being revealed" he said "ok im on my way" said kimiko as she got up and  
ran over to the monk's standing around dojo. "what kind of shen gong wu is it this time" asked kimiko.  
"the ear of lie's it can tell you if someone's lieing to you, come's in handy at dinner party's" said dojo. "ok let's go get it and get this over with" said raimundo. "yes i agree, i'll beat wuya, jack and chase all because of  
my great skill" said omi smiling. "i don't know little buddy wuya seemed off last time we faced her but this time i don't think she will be so keep an eye out" said clay. "please clay you know my keen tiger instincts will not allow me to lose" said omi. "yaaa right" said kimiko rolling her eye's. "ok kid's get on and let's get going" said dojo. "right, come on guy's " said raimundo as he hopped on dojo the other's followed suite and dojo and the gang flew off.

wuya chase and jack were walking through the desert. "god im getting sand in my boot's" said jack. "oh well dill with it" said wuya. "how much farther is the shen gong wu" asked jack. "just a few more feet"  
said wuya. "here we are" said chase pointing to a large dry temple, it looked like it was made of sand. "yes finaly we can get out of this sandy desert" said jack happily running inside "jack wait" yelled wuya.  
jack than tripped on a little string and out of no where a huge log was coming at him chase did a little kong foo flip and saved jack just barely from getting crushed. chase dropped jack on his butt and said" be more careful spicer, i'll make you stay here like the insect you are if you don't watch what your doing" jack was kinda surprised but said"y-ya, sorry chase" he said getting up. "just stay close and stay behind me and chase you ungrateful little brat" said wuya "ya, ok" said jack doing as wuya asked for fear of being killed by a booby trap.

raimundo,dojo, omi, clay and kimiko were already in the temple and walking through the temple they got there about 10 minutes before jack,chase and wuya. "so were is it again dojo" asked kimiko.  
"actually, right there" said dojo pointing to the shen gong wu, it was on what looked like a pedestal. "i got this one" said kimiko doing her little flip's just then wuya, jack and chase walked in.  
wuya seeing this ran over and grabbed it quickly and wuya and kimiko grabbed it a the same time. kimiko smiled. "wuya i challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" she added. wuya suddenly felt warm and happy watching kimiko smile, it made her fill good but this only raised more question's in her mind. "hello wuya, that's when you say i accept" yelled jack from down below. wuya snapped out of her thought's  
"oh yes, i accept" said wuya. "the game is who ever can climb up to the ear the fastest win's" said kimiko. "ok, let's get on with this my third arm sash against your mantis flip coin " said wuya."ok " said kimiko then they both yelled "xiaolin showdown" and added "gong ye tempai" the temple began to change, then kimiko and wuya started racing to the top. kimiko used the mantis flip coin to get the upper hand and  
she was moving fast. wuya was using the third arm sash to gane speed and past up kimiko. kimiko smiled once more "oh this isn't over yet" said kimiko as she used the mantis flip coin to jump over wuya, kimiko was now very high above the ground about 20 stories high and not far from the ear. she lached on to a rock that was sticking out but just then a piece the rock broke off and the mantis flip coin fell out of kimiko's hand and landed into wuya's. "KIMIKO!" yelled raimundo, omi clay and dojo. kimiko screamed falling to what seemed like her death. wuya didn't even think twice she grabbed kimiko's arm and dug her nail's into the temple wall trying to stop her self but wuya's skin tore violently as her and kimiko slid down the wall. wuya and kimiko both then fell through the temple floor "WUYA!" jack yelled and chase's eye's widened as him and jack ran to the hole. everyone one on the xiaolin and haylin side ran to the hole. and looked down it there was nothing but black.

wuya lifted her head which was hurting she put a hand to her head and felt blood coming down then she looked at her arm which was now burning from the pain and blood was running down to from her arm down to her haylin robe. she looked down and saw kimiko past out in her lap. wuya's heart started racing. she didn't know why but tear's came to her eye's in fear of kimiko being dead. then she heard kimiko breathe and she let out a sigh of relief. wuya smiled then remembered what happened and remembered trying to save kimiko and ending up down here . "what! why did i, i mean she's an enemy" said wuya questioning her self. wuya than looked down at kimiko who was softly sleeping. and wuya felt her self blush. "why do i keep doing that around her" wuya thought to her self. "well me saving you won't be in vain" wuya said to a knocked out kimiko. wuya picked her up, started to carry kimiko. it was pitch black except for a small light at the end of the cave wuya headed in that direction. a hour went by  
wuya was still heading to the light but because she did have her human body now she had to take a rest and sit down. she looked at kimiko who shown no sign's of waking up. wuya was confused she didn't  
know why she cared for the stupid little fier monk so much but she did and kimiko not waking up was starting to bother her. she took down kimiko's hair bow's out of her hair and looked through kimiko's  
hair to see if she could find any wound's on her head. wuya felt kimiko's hair run through her finger's and felt it to be calming. wuya than looked down at kimiko and that smile quickly vanished when she noticed what she was doing. "what's rong with me" she asked her self putting a hand to her head. "i must be sick or something, i'll figer it out when i get back to chase's" she added, than she got up picked kimiko back up, and started walking to the light about 30 more minutes later she finally found a hole and crawled out of it. she looked back and saw the temple about 20 yard's behind her. and walked  
her and kimiko to the nearest town. she saw a camel hooked to wooden pole she mounted it not caring who it belonged to put kimiko in her lap and road it all the way to china which wasn't easy considering it took her two day's  
to get there she saw the xiaolin temple up a head. she thought if she just dropped kimiko off she could go back to chase's no questions asked. "another search party" said clay. him,omi,raimundo,dojo and master fung were sitting around a table talking about the incident "yes i agree" said omi.  
"this time i will go with you, i do not beleave kimiko is dead" said master fung. "thank you master fung" said raimundo. "ya with you on the seen im sure well find her" said dojo. just then they all heard a knock at the door. "i wonder who that could be" said master fung getting up and walking to the door the other's behind him. wuya was just about to walk away but her body was so tired from exhaustion she tripped over her  
own two feet "curse this foul body" yelled wuya in anger. "wuya!" said master fung in surprise the other tree monk's then came out side and had shocked look's on there face's wuya stood up and turned around but again fell to her knee's. master fung saw kimiko on the step's along with the other's "wuya did  
you bring her here" asked master fung with a surprised expresion on his face. "n-no don't be foolish" said wuya trying to stand up and walk away but fell again. "I HATE THIS BODY 2 DAY'S IN THAT INFURIATING DESERT  
CARRYING THAT REACHED GIRL AND I CAN'T EVEN STAND!" yelled wuya. "so you did bring her here" said raimundo. "YES OK,YES I BROUGHT YOUR STUPID LITTLE FRIEND HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT A COOKIE!" she yelled standing  
up and moving her hand's around in anger. than she fell to the ground again this time because she was dizzy. omi just gave wuya a funny look but then he walked over to her and hugged wuya. "thank you for bringing her back" said omi as he started to cry. wuya was taken by surprise. "come on" said clay as he walked over to wuya and grabbed her arm helping her up. raimundo walked over and did the same. "w-what are you doing" asked wuya unsure to trust them or not. "we,er helping you, you stupid witch" said raimundo as him and clay walked in side with wuya and sat her down at the dinner table.  
"come on let's get kimiko on her mat" said raimundo. "ya" said clay as they both went back out side and carried kimiko in side. they both lied her on her mat. master fung came into the kitchen along with dojo  
he poured her a cup of tea and handed it to wuya. " thank you for bringing my student back to me" said master fung. "ya, well i didn't do it for you, i did it for me" said wuya. with her hand on the side of her face blushing "what do you mean for you" asked dojo getting on the table. "that doesn't concern you" said wuya looking at him. "ok gesh, someone's a little cranky" said dojo. "yes, well if you walked through  
a desert for two day's with out any food or water, you would be a little cranky two" said wuya looking off to the side. "if your hungry wuya i just got done make'in dinner" said clay poking his head around the corner obviously listening to the previous conversation. raimundo and omi did the same. "yes, i suppose can have some of your terrible cooking before i leave" said wuya. clay walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from one of the shelf's above him than poured the soup in it and handed it to wuya. wuya ate it up like a monster. raimundo and omi came into the kitchen "wow hungry much" said raimundo. "shut up" said wuya as she continued eating. about an hour and 6 bowl's of soup later wuya was full and felt much better. "i have never seen a woman eat so much food before" said omi.  
wuya than stood up "thank you for the food, see you when another shen gong wu reveals itself" said wuya. as she walked out of the kitchen and out the temple door's she decided not to go to chase's  
he would only bombard her with questions and she really wasn't in the mood for that so she started walking to jack spicer's mansion she didn't really wanna take the camel so she just kinda left it at the temple.

"that was a strange stroke of luck" said dojo. "ya your telling me" said raimundo. "well what ever it was i am glad it happened, no training for the next few day's all of you will keep an eye on kimiko" said master fung. "yes master" said the tree monk's bowing.

wuya walked up to jack's door and knocked hard not caring if she woke anyone up. one of jack's jack bot's opened the door "hello can i help you" it asked, wuya moved right past it and walked up the long  
stair case and into jack's room. "jack!" said wuya yelling waking him up. jack opened his eye's and took a look of shock on his face then stated tearing up "WUYA!" he yelled happily jumping out of his bed in his boxer's hugging her. this also took wuya by surprise but she pushed him off anyway. "stop your crying, i need to speak with you about something" she yelled sitting on jack's bed jack just gave her a strange look but sat down beside her. "what,  
you've been gone for two day's and that's all you can say" said jack giving her a dissatisfied look. "look i know i never listen to you about anything but this is very important" said wuya looking at the floor.  
"ok, whatever, just start talking you old hag" said jack . "well see i-i have this feeling that i don't know what is" said wuya explaining this the best way she could. "what do you mean"  
asked jack confused. "well you see my heart race's every time i have this feeling and i find my self caring about a lot more thing's that i shouldn't care about, and i find my self smiling more and my check's get all hot and red  
when i feel this feeling, it's like what i feel with chase young or what i used to feel with chase, only stronger" said wuya. jack gave wuya a look of shock "do you feel this way every time you get around  
a certain person" asked jack. "yes, yes i do" said wuya. jack just burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard he hit the floor. "what!" said wuya obviously angry. " your in love that's what you feel" said jack snickering. "what me, in love that's not even possible" said wuya angry. "oh yes it is and you've got it bad" said jack smiling. "wow i thought you'd never get over chase, man he's ganna be glad to hear this" said jack laughing again. "in love, me in love but that would mean i'd have to be in love with kimiko, but she's a woman and she's part of the xiaolin temple AND SHE'S A WOMAN! AND SHE'S MY ENEMY, to love her would be like me being good " said wuya inside her mind but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. "so who's the unlucky guy" asked jack smiling. wuya panicked she was definitely not going to tell jack who it was or anyone els for that matter "uumm i-i have go" said wuya running past jack,running back down the stair case and running out his front door "no this can't be it's just, no , no i do not uderstand why, how, just noooooo!" wuya said running to god only know's were. jack just stood there in his room confused "well that was weird" jack said making his way back to his bed." hahaha wuya in love" jack laughed and tucking him self in his bed.

not knowing were els to go wuya ended up at chase's anyway she opend his secret door thing and went inside. chase walked out of his room to see who it was and looked to his left seeing wuya standing there "wuya" said chase a bit surprised but he said it so calmly you couldn't really tell. wuya looked up at chase "look chase i know you have a lot of question's but im really tired right now so im just ganna go to bed if you don't mind" said wuya. chase slowly walked over to wuya. he looked at her then he slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. she spit out blood. and she look up at chase surprised. "next time you decide to risk you life over a worthless xiaolin dragon's, i will bring you back from the dead myself and kill you in the most slow and painful way can i imagine, am i clear" said chase looking at her with an angry look on his face. "y-yes" said wuya not realizing how upset chase was. chase than handed her a new robe, he heeled her wound's then turned around and went into his bed room and slammed the door.  
wuya got up and walked to one of chase's room's she got dressed and went to bed "this is just awful, what am i to do, i wish i never asked jack those question's, if i just never went to stay with kimiko this  
never would have happened" said wuya to her self. "im just going to go to sleep maybe i'll wake up and this will just be a bad dream, please be a bad dream" said wuya as she drifted of to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

xiaolin showdown  
im doing kimiko x wuya  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi,my third arm sash,mantis flip coin

kimiko woke up it was early in the morning . "kimiko" said clay. she looked up at him. "clay oh what happened, my head hurt's" said kimiko putting a hand to her head. "well you and wuya were in a showdown,you fell wuya  
tried to catch you but you and her ended up going through the temple floor and wuya brought you here, you were gone for two day's and asleep for one more day me, omi, raimundo, dojo and master  
fung were worried about you partner" said clay. "wait wuya brought me here and tried to save me!" said kimiko surprised. "ya that's the same face we all made" said clay smiling. "i guess she has more of a heart than we pegged" clay added. "ya" said kimiko getting up, just then master fung came around the corner and looked inside "kimiko you are awake" he said smiling. "kimiko's awake" yelled dojo jumping on her and hugging her. raimundo and omi hearing dojo came around the corner. "kimiko" they yelled running to her and hugging her to. clay and master fung joined the hug fest. "wow you guy's must have missed me" said kimiko. "yes we did said master fung breaking the hug fest. "now that you are better, omi can you get kimiko something to eat" said master fung. "oh yes at once" said omi with a big smile on his face running to the kitchen. kimiko sat there and smiled "i guess she think's of me as more than just and enemy, it's kinda strange though all these year's of fighting and trying to kill each other, than  
she spend's a month with me and were friend's" said kimiko inside her head

wuya woke up and headed out the room she was asleep for a long time. so it was about 3:00 pm. she saw chase over on his stone chair petting one of his big cat's and jack was over in the corner working  
on his jack bot's just a few feet beside chase "good morning" said wuya as she walked by chase and jack "im going to get something from your garden, anyone want anything" she asked. chase and jack both looked at her "what!" she asked. "nothing just you doing something, nice, for us" said jack. " shut up jack if you don't want anything just say so" said wuya as she walked out the door. "wow you were right  
chase wuya has been acting really weird lately" said jack looking down at a screw he was about to screw in to the jack bot. "chase looked at jack "yes but why, i don't understand what suddenly could have made her behavior  
change so much" said chase putting his hand on his chin. "you know, i think it's because she's in love with some one" said jack looking at chase. "wait what! wuya,in love, that's not possible and beside's  
she has a irritating crush on me" said chase. "not any more, she came to my house last night talking about how she didn't know what she was feeling and one thing lead to another and she found out she was in love with someone, she wouldn't tell me who it was though" said jack letting out a laugh "wuya in love, i mean i'm glad it's not me,but i would have never have guessed that, that would be what's rong, i wonder who it is and who could have made her change her so fast" said chase to him self. then chase smiled a small smile then laughed a small laugh to him self. jack looked over at chase. "what" said jack a little freaked because chase never if ever did laugh or smile. "nothing" said chase getting up and walking out the door. wuya was in the garden looking at grape's and apple's. she grabbed an apple from one of chase's tree's in his garden "hello wuya" said chase. wuya jumped, dropped the apple and turned around. "god, i hate it when you do that" said wuya. "so i just had a talk with spicer" said chase smiling as he walked over to wuya. "ya so" said wuya not sure what chase was up to but she knew he was up to something because of the happy grin across his face. wuya picked up the apple looking at chase and took a bite "he told me you were in love with some one"  
said chase. wuya choked on her apple most of it flying out her mouth. "that monthly little" said wuya angry as she started heading back into the cave but was stopped by chase. "why are you so angry, i would think this would be good new's for you, you found someone who can with stand to be around you for more than an hour" said chase still with a smile on his face. "so who's the guy, and how can i thank him for taking you of my hand's" said chase. "n-no one -i-i don't love anyone" said wuya nervous backing up into the tree she just picked the apple off of. chase's smile was soon gone from his face and he was now looking at wuya angry. "why do you still continue to lie  
to me, i am trying to be happy for you" said chase. "look chase, it's none of your concern, why do you care anyway" said wuya. "because i have known you for a long, long, long time and even though your  
a foul revolting witch who i can't stand to be around for more than an hour, i do still care about you to some degree" said chase. wuya gave chase a look of shock "i never thought i'd hear you admit that" said wuya. "yes well you have and now i want an answer" said chase. "i-i can't tell you, ok, just please chase" said wuya. "give me one reason why you can't tell me, i demand it" said chase.  
"ok because this person might not ever love me back and if i told you and this information were to get out some way or some how, it wouldn't only effect my life but every one elses around me  
including the xiaolin warriors and right now i don't want anything els to change, i just want it to be like it alway's is, ok" said wuya looking at the ground. chase looked at her "ok" said chase then he walked back into the cave. "what could wuya be keeping that would effect every one, even me , and what did she mean she didn't want anything els to change" said chase to him self as he was walking through his place  
just then something hit his right metal boot. jack walked over and picked it up a screw he had dropped "sorry,chase" he said walking back to his jack bot's and started working on it again. then chase got what wuya ment "jack, your leaving  
in 6 month's aren't you" said chase looking at jack with a kinda sad look on his face. "did you just call me jack!" asked jack. "be quite spicer and answer the question" said chase. "well, y-yes im going  
to harvard" said jack. "will you still be finding shen gong wu with me, wuya and the other's" asked chase. "mmm, i don't know, maybe not, i have to go there for 8 year's but i will try and make it when i can" said jack. "why do you wanna know" jack added. "because i need to find some one to replace you while your gone" said chase as he turned around. jack went back to working on his jack bot's and just before chase walked into his room he stopped at the door. "jack" said chase. "ya" said jack looking up at chase. "try to make it at least once a year once you go to harvard" said chase turning his head to jack.  
"why" said jack. "just swear to me" said chase angry. "ok,ok i promise" said jack scared. then chase walked back into his room. kimiko was awake for about three more day's after she woke up every one els trained but master  
fung forbid her from doing anything for at least a week, so her body could heel.

it had been two day's sence chase found out about wuya's being in love thing. and wuya had locked her self in one of chase's room's for about two day's. "i don't understand what could have got wuya so  
upset" said chase really trying to figer it out. just then wuya came out of the room "a new shen gong wu has been revealed" she said. " spicer are you ready" said chase. "yes" said jack standing up happily.  
"ok then come one let's go" said chase heading for the door.

at the temple kimiko was up and ready on her feet. she was fighting clay just then, raimundo walked out side. "hay kimiko your cell phone is ringing" he yelled to her. "ok, thank's rai" she said walking in side the temple picking it up "hello" said kimiko. "oh hay kim it's lizzy" said lizzy over the phone. "oh hay" said kimiko smiling. "what's going on" kimiko added. "nothing much, umm look kimiko i'v been doing some thinking" said lizzy. "what to mean" asked kimiko continuing. "hay clay think fast" said raimundo jumping in for a kick. clay dogged it but ended up falling back ward's down on his butt "dug gomit rai, at least give me a warning first" said clay. omi came out side "hay may i join you guy's" said omi. just then they all heard kimiko yell "fine, whatever, i knew by the way you looked at her, you were ganna dump me flat" "was that kimiko" said omi "ya it sound's like it, come on" said clay as him and the other's ran inside. kimiko was on her mat you could tell she was angry. her cell phone was on the floor. "kim, what rong" asked raimundo. just then dojo came in the room. "h-hay kid's we got another shen gong wu" said dojo shaking. "come on let's go" said kimiko as she left out of the room. angry. "a what's rong  
with her" asked dojo. "don't know" said clay.

wuya and chase were walking through a swamp jack was flying through the air for fear of getting wet. "here we are" said wuya pointing to a large red temple. and just about as she was getting ready to walk in katnappe,pandabubba, and hannibal roy bean standing there. "so you have come to join us for the wu" asked chase  
"well duh!, what els would we be doing here" asked katnappe. "ya after seven year's of this you'd think you wouldn't have to ask" said hannibal. "what do you expect me to think, you haven't been with us to look for wu  
in week's" said chase with the same expression on his face. "aaa fair enough" said pandabubba. "ok let's continue " said chase walking a head.

kimiko,clay,raimundo,omi and dojo were walking through the temple. and evey one could tell kimiko was mad because her hand's were on fier. "kimiko are you sure you are ok" asked omi kimiko turned around and yelled. "ya im fine" than she turned back around and walked on ahead.

wuya,chase,katnappe,pandabubba, hannble and jack who was now walking. was heading well on there way to the wu. katnappe and pandbubba were carrying a conversation. hannibal was just not talking. jack was listening to music. and chase and wuya were walking along side each other. wuya keep thinking more and more about kimiko "i don't want to see her, not how, not feeling this way, i don't know how  
to dill with this" said wuya to her self under her breath. "hay im ganna take a break" said wuya leaning against the temple wall. "i'll catch up with you all later" she said putting a hand on her head . jack took  
out his head phone's "you, alright" asked jack. just then wuya flipped over and into the wall and was gone from sight. "every one stay away from the wall's" said chase. jack, katnappe,hannibal, and pandabubba jumed back. "what was that and were's wuya" asked katnappe "it looked like a booby trap, she must now be in a secret room some where inside the temple" said chase.

kimiko,dojo,omi,raimundo and dojo were still walking through the temple. "you know kimiko we all know that something's rong with you why don't you just tell us instead of holding it inside" said  
raimundo. kimiko stopped and leand herself on the wall "look, for the last time im ok let's just keep moving" said kimiko. "on offence kid, we can tell your upset about something your hand's are matching  
your element" said dojo. kimiko was about to open her mouth and say something but just then the wall quickly turned around and kimiko was gone from sight. "kimiko" said clay. "oh no not again" said raimundo. "hold on kid's kimiko's ganna be ok she's just in a room in the temple some where, if i remember correctly i think i might know where to find her" said dojo. "yes dojo take us there at once" said omi  
"ok, every one follow me" said dojo as he slithering in a direction. they all followd behind him.

wuya landed in a small cave. "aoww" said wuya as she stood up but was soon knocked over again and fell on her but wuya looked down and at that moment she could swear her heart stopped working.  
"k-kimiko" wuya said surprised. "wuya, why are you here" asked kimiko. "w-well, i think because of a booby trap" said wuya "why, out of all the monk's" said wuya inside her head."ya me to" said kimiko. "well were stuck now let's try finding a way out of here"  
kimiko added. "ya, ok" said wuya putting her hand's over her arms. wuya and kimiko started walking. the next 15 minutes was silent wuya was just trying to get through this with out showing kimiko how nervous she was but wuya also noticed that kimiko was more tense than usual wuya kicked her self for even having the thought but she opened her mouth anyway "kimiko if you don't mind me asking, are you ok you seem stressed" said wuya. kimiko had an angry look on her face than tear's began to roll down her face. wuya was taken back "kimiko?" said wuya in question. "lizzy broke up with me because she like's someone els" said kimiko her hand's suddenly caught fier. wuya moved over a little to keep from getting burned. than the flame died down and kimiko took a set on the ground. "you can go on if you want, if you happen to see omi and the other's tell them im ok and i'll be there later" said kimiko pulling her knee's up to her head and softly sobbing. wuya didn't know what to do, she never seen kimiko like this. but it broke her heart and it had been 15,000 year's since she shown anyone any kind of sympathy but she remember a movie jack watched one time, it was some sappy love story and in it the girl was crying and the boy just hugged her. so wuya though she might should try to do the same thing. wuya sat down beside kimiko she put her arm around her wuya feeling awkward. and than she pulled kimiko in for a hug trying to be as  
sympathetic as possible. kimiko eye's widened. and she looked up at wuya with a dumb struck look on her face. wuya just wiped the tear's from her eye's. "it'll be ok, you'll find someone better" said wuya.  
just then kimiko's eye pob fell out of her pocket and turned on by mistake and it started to play music. "im walking on sun shine whoaoo!" the singer sang it echoed through the cave making it sound a little louder than it really was. wuya smiled at kimiko and did something she hadn't done since she was a child, she pulled kimiko up by her arm's to were kimiko was standing and she started to dance putting her arm's in the air and moving her hips. kimiko looked at wuya completely surprised. but soon smiled and stated dancing too she grabbed kimiko's arm's and started jumping up and down and they started dancing together kimiko fell dancing along with wuya and wuya landed on top of her. they both started laughing. kimiko just looked at wuya "you know, i never got to thank you for saving my life" said kimiko. "please i didn't do it for you i did it for me" said wuya repeating what she said to dojo only with a smile on her face. "come one let's go find your friend's and mine" said kimiko smiling getting up and picking up her eye pob.  
"you have friend's i have allies" said wuya following kimiko. about 30 minutes later they were still walking. "hay what's that" said kimiko. wuya smiled "it's the wu" said wuya. her and kimiko both ran up to  
it. but than looked at each other remembering they were on opposite side's. kimiko then looked at the shen gong wu" and smiled. "you take it" she said. wuya gave kimiko a confused look "but i thought  
you needed it" said wuya. "ya but i guess i can let you off the hook just this once, i mean you did save my life" said kimiko walking past wuya heading for a old looking door on the other side of wuya.  
"just remember, you beat me and you won it" she said then she walked through the door. wuya smiled and she laughed a little "why do i even attempt to ignore these silly little feeling's i have for that fier  
girl, it's so irritating how she can make me smile like a drunk monkey" said wuya.

"is this the door," asked raimundo. "yes" said dojo. just then kimiko walked through door. "oh hay guy's" she said obviously in a much better mood than she was when they last saw her. "kimiko?" said omi.  
"ya' said kimiko. "did you hit your head again" asked omi. "no why" she said smiling. "because just a sec ago you were ready to kill someone and now your all flower's and sun shine" said raimundo.  
"i told you nothing was rong, oh ya wuya beat me in a show down and she got the wu, so i think we should leave" said kimiko walking away. "wait you saw wuya and you guy's just showdowned" said dojo.  
"ya, that's what i said" said kimiko. all the xiaolin warriors looked at each other. clay then shrugged and they all followed kimiko.

chase,jack,katnappe, pandabudda, and hannabl were walking down the cave just then they herd someone coming. and out of the darkness came wuya. "wuya" said chase. "hay" she said with a smile on her face. "here" she said handing the shen gong wu to chase. "how did you-i won it against kimiko" said wuya cutting chase off. "come on let's leave, this place is damp" said wuya still smiling as she did a kinda twirl walking ahead. "did wuya just twirl" said hannibal. "ya i think she just did" said pandabubba. "i thought she wasn't feeling good just a hour ago" said katnappe. "yes, she was" said chase he and the other's just stood there confused.


	4. Chapter 4

xiaolin showdown  
im doing kimiko x wuya  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi,my third arm sash,mantis flip coin

it had been four day's and wuya got a shen gong wu from kimiko (or that's what she wanted everyone to think)wuya was in chase's garden picking the flower's. chase, katnappe, pandabubba, jack and hannibal watched from a far as she smelled them and smiled then spun around laughing softly . "ok what is up with her" said katnappe. "ya, i'v known wuya for 15,000 years and she's never even once acted soo unevil" said hannibal. "she's in love" said chase said. pandabubba, hannibal, and katnappe all at the same time looked at chase "WHAT!" they all said . "no way wuya in love that's impossible" said hannibal. "ya that could never happen beside's she has a creepy crush on you" said kattnape" well not any more and she won't say who it is" said chase frowning. "i think it's kinda nice she's happy puss she's not her usual hateful self and i don't know why it's so strange i mean wuya's human just like me and you evil or not she still feel's" said jack smiling. "jack, iv seen wuya kill countless warriors, and use there organs in her spell's" said chase. "aaa so she's got some issue's, she just needs to work on them a little" said jack."still it's just down right unnatural" said katnappe. "ya, i agree" said hannibal. just then wuya noticed them she walked up to them "hello everyone, i just thought i might let you know a new shen gong wu has been revealed"  
she said as she started walking. "are you coming, jack's ganna drive us there, right jack" she said laughing slightly as she walked over to jack's flying ship. "ya i alway's do, come on guy's let's get this over with" said jack rolling his eye's and smiling.

kimiko was at the temple smiling and washing dish's "kim" said raimundo as he walked in the kitchen. "hay rai what's up" she said. omi and clay peeked there head around the corner "we were just wondering if you were ok" asked raimundo. "yes, just wonderful why" she asked. "well you've been just in a really good mood these past few day's" said raimundo. "so isn't that a good thing" said kimiko smiling.  
"ya it's just, we don't know why" said kimiko. "because of a very good friend" said kimiko. "oh is it that lizzy chick" said raimundo. "no she's history, me and her don't really don't talk anymore" said kimiko.  
"oh" said raimundo this just confused him more. just then dojo came in shaking again. "h-hay kid's we have a shen gong wu alert" said dojo coming into the room. "oh great" said kimiko running out side. every one just watched her as she ran out side. "she act's like someone just hit her with a bag of suneshine" said dojo. kimiko poked her head back around the corner "hay guy's are you comming" she said.  
"ya come on kid's said dojo following kimiko out the temple.

jack landed once again in tokyo it was about 7:00 pm at night, and every one on got off the flying car jack had. "ok, everyone follow me" said wuya happily and everyone did she came upon a mall. "is this were it is" asked pandabubba. "yes" said wuya. "now come on" she added smiling. kimiko and the other's were walking in a mall "who would have thought it would be here of all the place's" said omi."ya, i think some archaeologist found it and hung it up here" said dojo. as him kimiko, raimundo,clay, and omi walked through the mall then they did indeed come upon the shen gong wu "you guy's wanna go see my dad after this " asked kimiko. "ya sure why not let's see what your old man's been up to" said raimundo. it was a mask hanging up on a walk in a store and kimiko was getting ready to go in and get it. when she walked in the store and saw lizzy out with her new girl friend. her and lizzy looked other,  
kimiko gave an angry face. but walked past her and her girlfriend. just then wuya and the other's walked in. "is that her" said lizzy's new girl. "ya" said lizzy. the girl with blond hair and blue eye's came up to kimiko and smiled "uu kimiko is it" she said. "oh another one of your friend's" asked clay.

"not really" said kimiko. wuya was watching this girl along with the other haylin's and she didn't like the way this girl was talking to kimiko. chase looked at wuya noticing how her good mood vanished and could see anger in her eye's. "so lizzy's mine now, and if you touch her i'll kick your ass" said the girl smiling at kimiko. everyone fell silent and the air in the room became more tense . "excuse me" said kimiko. "you heard me" said the girl. "your new to this whole dating girl's thing, so let me fill you in, im much better than you and im damn sure much better in bed than you and you never really stood a chance with lizzy because your nothing but a selfish inexperienced little girl so don't ever talk to my girl again or we're ganna have issue's" the girl with blond hair added. "what do you mean, kimiko doesn't  
even swing that way." said raimundo in her defence . "ya" said clay. "oh so you haven't told them, no wonder she didn't want you, you don't even have the gut's to come out of the closet" said the girl. kimiko could feel the tear's coming up from eye's "kimiko, is this true" asked omi. kimiko didn't answer she just fast walked past wuya and the other's and out the back door. "what a stupid coward" said the girl. as she started walking ,kimiko,clay,omi stood their kinda angry and surprised "well that was unexpected" said katnappe. wuya was shaking with anger. "wuya?" asked chase in question. wuya didn't say anything she now was completely out of it and was now up to the girl who just let kimiko's little secret out wuya grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against the wall "how dare you speak to kimiko that way, she is the most sweetest and kindest girl, i have ever meet in my 15,000 year's of living even after i tried to take her life countless time's she was kind enough to take me into her home, and dill with me, you, you ugly, foul girl deserve nothing but the most slow and painful death one can imagine" "so you were lieing to me, wuya what do you know about this"asked chase but wuya couldn't here him wuya was shaking with anger. "you have hurt her enough" said wuya turning to lizzy "so you sent a WEEK MINDED LITTLE BRAT OVER TO TELL HER WHAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS  
TO SAY, HOW DEAR YOU!" wuya was yelling now and as soon as she finished the last word. green magic filled the room and formed monster's holding lizzy up to the wall, this through every one off considering wuya wasn't supposed  
to have her power's. lizzy's face screamed fear "wuya, p-please just calm down" said jack slowly walking over to her . "y-y-your t-t-that witch" said lizzy. "w-why do you care about her a-a-any way, your h-h-her enemy aren't you" asked lizzy  
" why do i care,WHY DO I CARE,BECAUSE FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON TO ME, IM IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL AND YOU JUST BROKE HER HEART AND NOW IM GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR WEEK  
TINY LITTLE BODY!" said wuya yelling at her. all the xiaolin's and haylin's were stunned into silence. wuya stopped when she realized what she had just said and the monster's and green magic disappeared. she stood there in silence, she didn't want to turn around because she knew that she not only confessed to liking kimiko but loveing kimiko and everyone on the xiaolin and haylin side just heard her. wuya covered her mouth, she became wide eyed and backed up into the tape rack in the store knocking them over. wuya than ran out the back door which was in front of her. she ran and ran and ran until she thought she was far enough away from the mall. wuya keep walking.

having no where els to go so she walked back to chase's. she opend the door and walked inside. she didn't know what she was going to do when every one came's back she didn't know what to tell them. "why, why am i so stupid" said wuya she went back out she was going to go to chase's garden and eat something when she noticed jack's ship coming down and landing. wuya just walked over to the garden and hid from every one she wasn't ready to face the music. she sat on the other side of chase's tree's she thought about leaving and going to kimiko's but kimiko most likely already new about her little crush on her and wuya could only imagine what kimiko thought about her. kimiko was upstairs' in her room crying. just then she heard a knock on her door "great who could that be" she said getting up. and going down the stair's. she opened the door and raimundo,clay,omi and dojo were standing there. "guy's w-what are you doing here" said looking at the floor. "uumm, we saw what happened" said raimundo as if it wasn't obvious. "ya " said kimiko. "you know we still love you kimiko" said omi. "ya" said kimiko.  
"can we come in" asked clay. "ya" said kimiko walking up stair's to her bed room dojo and the other's followed. kimiko sat on her bed omi and the other's did as well. "soo, why didn't you tell us" said raimundo. "because i didn't know what you would think of me" said kimiko. "so what about the wuya thing, and why you didn't tell us you let her stay with you" asked dojo. "wait how do you guy's know about that" asked kimiko. "uu well, you know, i don't even know who to say it" said clay. "say what!" asked kimiko. "well after you left wuya got all mad and yelled at that mean girl for being mean to you  
and she said a lot of thing's" said raimundo. "like what" asked kimiko. "well some pretty shocking thing's" said dojo. "well it would explain a lot" said omi "what did she say" said kimiko. "well, ummm she said she was in love with you" said raimundo looking at the floor. "what" said kimiko smiling and than laughing. "that's impossible beside's she has a thing for chase" said kimiko. "ya and that just make's it stranger" said raimundo. kimiko looked at them as if maybe they were playing a cruel joke on her, but the more she thought about it the more it made it made sense. than kimiko became wide eyed and sat down she smiled "im so stupid, how could i not tell" said kimiko to her self. "ya that's so strange wuya in love with you, i didn't even know she was into girl's like that" said raimudo. "you know what's really strange i think i love her back" said kimiko out loud all the xiaolin monk's looked at her shocked. "did i just hear you right kid" said dojo. "ya, i love her back" said kimiko smiling looking down at her shoe's  
"WHOA, HOLD ON, you what!" said raimudo. "i love wuya" said kimiko looking at him. "OK,STOP, this is nut's kimiko, i mean first of all let's look at the fact's your a xiaolin warrior and she's a witch bent on  
takeing over the world, second it's just plane weird, and third it's wuya she's like 15,000 year's old and your like 18, and plus what will you say to master fung" said raimundo. " i'll figer it out" said kimiko as she ran over to her closet she grabbed her eye pod and a small speaker then she started running down the stair's and out her front door she put all the thing's in her car her dad bought for her and got in the driver's set. "kimiko where are going" asked omi. "chase young's place" she yelled then she pulled out and drove off. "ok i think she's gone completely insane" said dojo. "ok we gotta go after her she's ganna get her self killed" said raimundo. "im with rai on this one" said clay. "well come on we better hurry" said dojo changing in his big form.

every one was inside at chase's, except for wuya, and no one was talking. jack just looked out side he saw wuya sitting under the tree looking at the stars with a sad look in her face "ok,some one has to go talk to her" said jack. "well don't look at me this hole thing is just crazy i didn't even know wuya digged girl's like that" said katnappe. "i'll go to it" said chase walking out the door's. chase walked over to wuya and sat down beside her "the star's look wonderful to night" said chase. "what do want" asked wuya sounding angry. "nothing, just now i can see why you where so hesitant to tell me who you were in love with" said chase looking down as the moon light spread across his pale face. "please,just go away" said wuya. "you know wuya i don't think any less of you" said chase. "i don't care" said wuya still looking up at the sky. "you know even though i do, insult you and jack all the time, and find you both hard to be around ever day, you two are the closest thing i have to friend's" said chase looking at the sky. that's when wuya looked at him she smiled and said "ya you to and jack both" said wuya. "it hurt's so bad for the first time in 15,000 year's, i feel as if i could fall dead" said wuya. "what hurt's" said chase. "my heart, my heart hurt's" said wuya. chase gave wuya a sad look just then chase and wuya both heard screeching of a car just below chase's cave rock platform. everyone in and at chase's came running out. "did you hear that" asked wuya. "yes let's see what's going on" said chase getting up and walking to the cliff. wuya followed him just then the xiaolin monk's along with dojo came down they all jumped at dojo at once. "xialoin warriors why are you here" asked chase.  
and as if out of nowhere kimiko pulled her self up the cliff she was out of breath. "kimiko!" said wuya. "ya hi sorry, the way up here was a bit rocky so should have hitched a ride with you guy's " said kimiko as she pulled out the speaker and eye pod and set in down on the ground she turned it on and hooked it up to the speaker. then music started to play "I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door" than kimiko began to dance. wuya smiled knowing what it meant and what to do, every one els was just confused. then wuya started dancing to every one's mouth's hit the floor and chase just stood there eye's wide open for wuya had never done such a thing before. then kimiko started to sing "I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh" she sang then wuya joined "l'm walking on sunshine whoa oh" and then they both sang at the same time"I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh, and don't feel good" wuya spun kimiko around "whooo! go kimiko and wuya" yelled jack spicer smiling and being supportive of his some what friend which baffled every one els. just then kimiko fell backward's only this time it was in one of chase's fountains and drug wuya with her they both ended up wet in the fountain and soaked. but they didn't care they just smiled and laughed at each other. kimiko then grabbed wuya by the wast and pulled her in for a kiss. this time every one's mouth's dropped. "you know you could have just told me you loved me" said kimiko. "ya but what wouldn't be the fun in that" said wuya kissing kimiko again.  
"well guess this isn't so bad" said raimundo smiling. "ya it's kinda sweet" said clay. "oh how am i going to explane this one to master fung" said dojo. "i do not know but i agree with clay and raimundo kimiko look's very happy" said omi smiling softly.

"great, im going home this hole day has been crazy" said katnappe. chase smiled "yes, im going to bed to, but before i go" he said as he walked over to kimiko and wuya. "kimiko" said chase. kimiko looked at chase. wuya was kinda scared to see what chase was going to say to kimiko. "as long as you are with wuya, i will allow you to be here" said chase then he turned around and walked back in the cave. "well wuya, good luck to ya, im gone" said hanniba. "ya me to" said pandabubba. "well wuya and kimiko i think you two make a cute couple " said jack smiling. wuya smiled a little "thank you jack" wuya added. 

end :)


End file.
